Has Gone Before
by nubbs2027
Summary: Sequel to "To Boldly Go" and "Where No Terminator". Cameron's adventures in the ST:TNG universe after graduation from Starfleet Academy. First ch is rated M. Those who follow the series know why. There is Jameron
1. Gift of the Prophets

Author's Note: _I'd like to thank all those who read and those who reviewed "To Boldly Go", and "Where no Terminator". You have all been very helpful. I will ask everyone to be patient as this will be a long project and there will be a great deal of time and location jumping while we follow Cameron throughout her starfleet career. As always I hope you enjoy._

_Only the furies belong to me, Cameron and everyone else belong to someone else._

Chapter 1. Gift of the Prophets

In her third month on board the _Enterprise, _it appeared that the Furies would receive their first combat test in their new fighters. The starship _Voyager_ had disappeared in a region of space known as the "Badlands". The Maquis were believed to be responsible even though they claimed no responsibility for the ship's loss. After a week of searching Cameron was starting to believe them. There was no debris and no sign of battle at it's last known location. The search had been called off and the _Enterprise_ was now docked at Deep Space Nine.

Lt. Connor wandered the Promenade observing the eclectic inhabitants of the Cardassian built, Federation commanded, Bajoran space station. She stopped just outside a large alcove and looked inside. This appeared to be a place of worship. A bajoran Vedick was speaking of faith in the Prophets and leading them in prayer. For an unknown reason Cameron slipped in to the monastery unnoticed and began to observe. Within 30 minutes the service was over and the people began to file out with the exception of two people. Both the Vedick and a woman she recognized as Major Kira Nerys remained. The Vedick noticed her first and spoke.

"Ah child, do you seed the wisdom of the Prophets?" he asked approaching her.

"I am sorry, I do not know much of the prophets. I don't know why I came in here," was her response.

Kira took this moment to speak, "Why must Starfleet always point their tricorders at the Prophets?"

"I'm sorry, I do not have a tricorder with me. I have learned that faith can give humans a strength that cannot be measured. I myself have been able to learn faith even though I was not programed with it. I only wish to.....learn more." Cameron said.

"Programed? Are you Lt. Connor?" asked Kira.

"Yes" Kira seemed to soften. She had been briefed by the Emissary of Cameron Connor. She for some reason, felt a kinship towards her. They were both resistance fighters. Maybe on different worlds and times but still resistance fighters.

The Vedick stepped towards and extended his hand halfway at her ear level. Cameron understood the gesture as he asked, "May I?" Cameron tilted her head and closed her eyes as he curled his fingers behind her ears. After a few moments he let out a deep sigh and removed his hand. Cameron opened her eyes.

"Your _Pagh_ is unique, I have never felt one like it. I wonder, would you follow me please?"

He moved to the opposite side of the side of the monastery and Cameron followed. He stopped beside a small alcove with a strange chest on the opposite side of a force field. Cameron stopped in front of it as he lowered the force field. He motioned for her to step forward and she did. Kira looked on with a look of wonder.

"When you are ready, open the chest. May the Prophets smile upon you" was all he said as he took a step back."

Hesitantly Cameron placed her hands upon the chest and slowly opened it. Very few people were given this opportunity and she was afraid. Her fear confused her. She had fear of what would happen but she was even more afraid that nothing would happen. She whispered a silent _No Fate_ to herself and opened the chest fully. Inside was a large, glowing, chalice shaped, crystal orb. Before she could scan it blinding light seemed to leap from it overloading her optics. Instead of everything going black, everything went white.

The white subsided and Cameron awoke to find herself on a beach. Looking up she tried to scan her surroundings but realized the had no HUD. Looking around she took in where she was. She was laying on a towel and wearing a light blue bikini. The beach was familiar. Looking to her left she saw a young adult male laying next to her. She tapped his shoulder and he rolled over smiling. Cameron's eyes went wide as she gazed at the face of an 18 year old John Connor.

"Cam? Are you alright?" he asked at her shocked expression.

She pinched her arm as she saw him do many time when he thought he was dreaming and he chuckled, "No, Cam you are not dreaming. This is real."

"How would I know that?" she asked

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked in response.

"I don't know. I don't know how long this will last and I don't want to leave" Cameron said curling next to him on his towel. His warmth felt different.

"Then we had better make the most of it." he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss grew more passionate and Cameron noticed a painful burning in her chest. She was breathing and while kissing she couldn't breathe. They both broke the kiss at the same time. Recovering her breath she began to ask, "How is this poss-"

"Shhh" was his only reply as he loosened her top and let it fall from her body. She allowed his hand and lips to explore her newly exposed breasts as she arched her back pushing them to him. Her arms wrapped around his head trying to pull him closer. She was using full strength and was not crushing him. Familiar and new sensations tore through every nerve ending in her as John continued his ministrations. They were soon fully nude with John over her, cradled in her hips. His fiery emerald eyes were looking into her brown ones as he entered her.

It was strange. Sensations filled her that were both the familiar and different as he worked in her and they fell into rhythm. These feelings were more intense. Her hands had their own will, exploring every inch of him she could reach. She felt something building inside her. She had climaxed before but this was stronger. She refused to hide how good she felt as she slipped completely into her desires. John announced that he had reached his climax by moaning out her name. As he emptied into her, her world exploded. She tried to call out his name but what escaped her throat could not belong to any language. Her body reacted by her heels digging into the sand and her back arching so that only her buttocks and the top of her head were touching her towel. They both rode out their own waves as John collapsed next to her and they took each other in their arms.

They both basked in the afterglow as Cameron began to hold him tighter. "I don't want this to end"

John moved her hair out of her face and answered, "But you know it has to. There is so much you have yet to do."

Her eyes became misty as she responded. "I've kept my promise. I've done things. I've seen things and I wish I could tell you about. I've lived. Maybe you would like to meet your mother-in-law?" She was able to give a small smile at her last question.

"I would Cam, and I am very proud of you" He said smiling. She smiled sweetly as he took her hand in his and continued, "We will see each other again, I promise. Until that day Cam, stay the course." He spoke the last part half lovingly and half commanding.

She nodded and said, "I love you John, always."

"I love you too Cam, always." he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. The intense white light returned until Cameron was engulfed in it.

Cameron's vision refocused and she saw the monastery, the open chest, and the orb. Her HUD was back and she performed a self diagnostic. Reading that all systems were normal she carefully closed the chest and allowed a single tear to fall. She looked to the Vedick for an explanation.

"What you experienced is for you alone." was the only thing he said as she stepped back and he reactivated the force field.

"Thank you" She replied. She then turned and started to walk out of the monastery Kira walked up and put her hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm Nerys. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Would you forgive me if I got you dinner?"

Cameron nodded her head and both women walked out of the monastery Though Cameron was shedding tears she felt as if her purpose had be renewed.

_Well Cam just had an orb experience. I hope you all enjoyed and I really hope Cam approves. Don't worry there will be more Jameron for all those who have such strong feelings. Again thank you for your support and help and as always please review_


	2. Passing the Torch

Author's Note: _Thank you, thank you. I was worried as to how well I did with Jameron. I've decided to advance the time line some more to Generations. This may be difficult to understand if you have not seen the movie. Hope you enjoy._

_Star Trek characters and plot not owned by me. Neither is Cameron. The rest is mine._

Chapter 2. Passing the Torch

The Amagosa system was completely destroyed. Destroyed by all fusion instantly stopping within its star creating a level 12 shock wave in all directions. Destroyed by an experimental trilithium torpedo fired at the star. Destroyed by a madman, an Elorian named Sorren who was seeking paradise. Fortunately the Amagosa system was uninhabited. The Veridian system was not. Veridian II was home to a pre-industrial humanoid society. It numbered 230 million people. It was Sorren's last target before he would enter paradise.

The _Enterprise _streaked towards the Veridian system at maximum warp. Captain Picard had briefed the senior staff including Cameron since she commanded the fighters that if the star was destroyed, the ribbon that Sorren was desperate to enter would pass strait through Veridian III, an uninhabited Class M planet. The ship and crew were to stop him by any means necessary. Cameron knew that Captain Picard would try to negotiate as per Starfleet protocol. Cameron also knew that it would be useless.

Lusa and B'etor had complicated matters in their Bird of Prey. Their price for assisting Sorren was obvious. They wanted the information to build their own trilithium torpedoes. With them they could overthrow the Klingon Empire. The balance of the entire quadrant was now held in the balance. The two Klingon women had kidnapped her friend, Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge because Data was having difficulty with his newly installed emotion chip. She could not imagine what was being done to him. Cameron sat ready in her fighter as well as the rest of the Furies, ready to launch at a moments notice.

The _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp and opened the shuttle bay doors allowing the Furies to launched for the last mission before their fighters were returned and they were reassigned. Their mission was to slip through the system and begin searching the planet's surface for signs of technology near the area that the ribbon would first connect with the planet. If the torpedo was launch sight was on the surface their mission was then to destroy it.

They were successful infiltrating to the planet and began their search pattern. "Napping the earth," they flew low to the ground to avoid detection and to increase their ground speed. They searched for a few moments before Cameron noticed something on her scanner. An energy fluctuation like a shield impact on the surface, five degrees to her starboard. She was the closest. She informed the Furies and accelerated towards the source. It would take her several minutes to reach that location. The fighters speed in atmosphere was slower due to drag. She did not know how much time they had. Soon she received a transmission. The _Enterprise_ was under attack and its shields were useless. It was the same trick she had used on the Orions. She activated her com.

"Fury 2, this is Fury 1. Yeager, take Pella and assist _Enterprise._" she commanded.

"Roger," Was Yeager's only reply as she and Pella broke off and started to exit the atmosphere.

In Orbit

The _Enterprise_ fired a phaser at the Bird of Prey and hit its shields while turning away. The Bird of Prey fired back, its disruptor blasts passing through the shields of the _Enterprise _impacting the hull. The ship was in full retreat until the Furies arrived firing their pulse phasers and photon missiles directly into the flank of the Bird of Prey. The Klingon shipped moved to get away from the fighters but the Furies pressed their attack. The _Enterprise_ activated an ionic pulse activating the Klingon's cloaking device. The shields on the Bird of Prey dropped. The Furies fired once more weakening the hull as the _Enterprise_ fired a photon torpedo out of its aft launcher. It impacted the hull close to the Klingon's warp core and the Bird of Prey exploded. The damage had been done.

Coolant began to leak from the _Enterprise's _warp core. It would breach in five minutes. Commander Riker ordered all personnel to evacuate to the saucer section. As soon as he could he would separate the saucer. Once everyone was on board the saucer Riker gave the order. Magnetic locks disengaged and the saucer lifted away from the rest of the hull and started moving at full impulse trying to put distance between it and the soon to be exploding star-drive section. They were not able to make enough distance as the star-drive section exploded and sent out a shock wave that pushed the saucer to a different trajectory.

The shock wave pushed the saucer towards the planet as Data allowed two words to escape his lips, "Oh shit." What remained of the _Enterprise _entered the atmosphere. The air burned around the edge of the saucer as it descended. Deanna tried to maintain control on its decent. The Furies escorted it as it fell. They could not help it but they would be damned if they allowed anyone or anything to interfere. It suddenly impacted the ground and skidded two kilometers before it slowed to a stop. Yeager had described the entire scene to Cameron over the com.

On The Surface

Cameron cursed as Yeager informed her of the _Enterprise's _destruction. She couldn't think about that now. There were repeated shield strikes as she closed in. It was as if someone was signaling her. She smiled as she thought of Picard. As she approached the launch site her sensors picked up the missile, one human life sign, and one Elorian life sign. She closed to weapons range and armed her pulse phasers. She acquired a lock and fired a full burst. Her phasers impacted the shields and her last shot brought them down. Cameron peeled off to give P'dor a clear shot. Just then the missile launched.

Cameron's fighter turned sharply then climbed attempting to pursue. She had less than 11 seconds before the missile struck the star. Her fighter was not fast enough. She witnessed the missile impact, the star darken, and she shock wave approaching. She closed her eyes and whispered, "John" as the shock wave carried her and the Veridian system into oblivion.

In Orbit

The shock wave pushed the saucer towards the planet as Data allowed two words to escape his lips, "Oh shit." What remained of the _Enterprise _entered the atmosphere. The air burned around the edge of the saucer as it descended Deanna tried to maintain control on its decent. The Furies escorted it as it fell. They could not help it but they would be damned if they allowed anyone or anything to interfere. It suddenly impacted the ground and skidded two kilometers before it slowed to a stop. Yeager had described the entire scene to Cameron over the com.

On The Surface

Cameron cursed as Yeager informed her of the _Enterprise's _destruction. She couldn't think about that now. There were repeated shield strikes as she closed in. It was as if someone was signaling her. She smiled as she thought of Picard. As she approached the launch site her sensors picked up the missile, two human life signs, and one Elorian life sign. One of the human life signs was starting to weaken. She closed to weapons range and armed her pulse phasers. Cameron noticed that Sorren was standing at the control panel connected to the launch system. She acquired a lock and fired a full burst. Her phasers impacted the shields and her last shot brought them down. Cameron peeled off to give P'dor a clear shot. Just then the missile exploded, consuming the launch pad and Sorren with it. He was terminated she confirmed.

Cameron and P'dor circled the site and observed Picard closing towards the other human life sign. Cameron ordered P'dor to provide air cover as she landed her fighter as close as she could to Picard. Grabbing her med-kit, she exited her fighter and sprinted as fast as she could. With her advanced hearing she heard the other human say something in a tone that she recognized as the last words of a dying man.

"It was........fun." Then silence.

Cameron approached the pinned figure and scanned him for both identity and life signs. What she determined shocked her

_Identity Confirmed: 99.8% Match_

_James T. Kirk, Captain, Starfleet_

_Status: Terminated_

Cameron scanned him three more times to confirm her original analysis. All three had the same result. She gazed at Picard and shook her head. He understood what she meant. Cameron then pulled the metal off of Kirk's body and the two of them set about to his burial. While they worked Cameron reluctantly informed him of the fate of the_ Enterprise._ His face fell and Cameron started feeling disappointed in herself. The captain noticed and reassured her that she did the right thing. They both said nothing else while they finished their task. Cameron managed a soft "Thank you" to the man who killed John's murderer. They climbed into her fighter and joined P'dor in the air and headed towards the _Enterprise_ wreckage.

Upon landing Cameron considered herself fortunate that the Furies were quartered near the main shuttle bay. They still were able to collect their possessions. Many more were not so fortunate but the casualties were light. After collecting her belongings Cameron began helping to salvage what could be. She noticed her mother and Data having a conversation and approached. He began to tear through some containers with a purpose and emerged with an orange cat just as she came close. He had tears falling down his face as he spoke.

"Counselor, I do not understand. I am happy to see spot but I am crying. I believe my emotion chip is malfunctioning."

"I think its working just fine" Deanna and Cameron spoke together smiling. Then seeing each other began to hug and shed tears of joy of their own.

The _Enterprise_ could not be salvaged. The crew and families collected whatever they could and began to beam aboard the three starships that had arrived to assist. The Furies mounted their fighters and took off once they had clearance. Reaching the edge of the Veridian system they went to warp setting a course for Mars Utopia Planecia.

_Well there you go. I am truly sorry to destroy the Enterprise-D, but I had to so we could get the Enterprise-E later. I also needed Kirk to die the way he did because he would have preferred it to wasting away on Earth. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review_


	3. The Way of the Terminator

Author's Note: _Sorry for the delay, I had some virus problems. Thank you all for following thus far and your reviews have been a big help. This chapter will have a lot of background information as well as a healthy dose of violence. I've read through and feel I need to inject a little bit of Terminator into this. I am sorry to those who feel strung along and I do understand. Skynet will surface but I feel that some things need to happen first, especially with Cam. And I do need to keep the trekkies happy with staying in the time line._

**Feedback:**

DaRagingLunatic—_I tried to keep a bit of continuity with the Movie. The affects in the space/time continuum, and Picard's actions are why there are two endings._

jameron4eva—_Patience please. I very much intend to bring John in_.

Starman800—_I can't give away too many secrets_

acer-sigma—_I am sorry as well to see the Furies go. I had to in order to achieve my final goal: Cam in the Capitan's chair. Don't worry, there are still ways to reconstitute the Furies._

_Paramount owns the Star Trek stuff. WB/Fox owns the TSCC stuff. The story is Cam's because she keeps beating me up. And no, you can not have my "Man Card."_

Chapter 3. The Way of the Terminator

Lt. Connor sat with Pella at a table in Quark's Bar on Deep Space 9 sipping her root beer. If she were human the last few months would have seemed like a blur. To her every significant event had been recorded for future memory. As much as she was growing and evolving she was not human. She smiled as she realized that it did not matter anymore.

After the destruction of the _Enterprise_, the Furies had reported to Mars Utopia Planecia shipyards for debriefing and further assignment. The shipyard was furious with motion. New ships were being constructed while old ones were being refit. The threat of the Dominion was being taken seriously. Through all the motion it was still easy to see the construction of two new ships of a new class, the _Sovereign_ class. The furies promptly were debriefed and reported any and all deficiencies with the fighter craft hoping their findings would be taken into account and appropriate reconfiguration or even redesign would take place.

The incident over Veridian II had its own consequences. The Furies reassignment orders had been put on hold as well as the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew, pending an investigation into the loss of the Federation's flagship. The investigation would have been short and simple had the _Enterprise_ been any other ship. Even Cameron compared it to a circus. This investigation was high profile due to the fact that it involved the Federation's flagship, the use of experimental fighters, the involvement of an older model Bird of Prey, the fact that Captain Picard had lost a ship before, the _Stargazer_, and even the fact that the name _"Enterprise"_ had its own legacy. Anyone who lost a ship mourned at its loss. But with the _Enterprise_, it seemed that the entire Federation was in mourning.

Legacy. The concept was new to Cameron. The idea that a word or a name could be so powerful to those with emotions. Humans, especially those in the military, often humanized their inanimate equipment, referring to it as "she". Cameron realized that she had witnessed legacy before. She had been with John because she loved him and he was her sole purpose. Humans had first joined John Connor because he offered safety and an opportunity to fight Skynet. They continued to join him and fight because he was John Connor. She filed this away for future processing.

The courts-martial had ended with amicable results in Cameron's opinion. Captain Picard and the entire crew had been exonerated and even commended. He would be offered a command again soon. Cameron believed that he would keep as much of his crew serving with him as possible. The 1st Tactical Fighter had been disbanded yet all four Furies had been promoted. Cameron was now Lieutenant Full Grade and the other three were no Lieutenants Junior Grade. Lisa Yeager had been assigned as a helmsman on board the _U.S.S. Thunderchild_, a new Akira class cruiser_._ P'dor had been assigned as an engineer on board the _U.S.S. Yeager_, a small Saber class patrol ship. Pella and Cameron had been assigned together on the _U.S.S. Cortez_, an Excelsior class ship still in refit. Cameron would serve as a tactical officer. It would meet them at DS9 after refit was complete. Cameron and Pella had arrived five days early.

Cameron had hoped to spend time with Kira Nerys but recent events prohibited it. The Klingons had invaded Cardassia suspecting the Founders of the Dominion were involved in the recent change in government. It was a logical assumption but there was no proof. The Federation would not participate in an unprovoked invasion and eventually condemned the invasion. Illogically, the Klingons responded by not just cutting off diplomatic relations, but withdrawing completely from the Khitomer Accords, ending the long standing alliance with the Federation. Cameron suspected that Gowron was replaced by one of the shape shifting founders because she new every power in the quadrant would have to stand united when, not if, the Dominion began to wage war.

The invasion had not gone well for Cardassia. Captain Sisko had left one day prior to their arrival to rescue the new civilian leaders of Cardassia. Nerys would have her hands full with work expecting the Klingons to retaliate. Cameron was not assigned to this station so was given no duties to shore up its defense but was given a battle station near her guest quarters.

For the last four days Cameron and Pella had been keeping together and exploring the station. Upon visiting the tailor's shop they were surprised to find it run by a Cardassian named Garak. While shopping and conversation with him Cameron realized he knew far more than the simple tailor he claimed to be should. It was difficult to not be intrigued. They agreed to spend lunch together for a few days.

Quark's Bar was a different experience. Starfleet personnel, Bajoran Security officers, and races of all kind frequented here. Cameron tried the dabo table once and won 150 bars of gold-pressed latinum. Afterwards the Feringi owner asked both of them if they wised to join his employ. Noticing how scantily clad his female employees were they both declined.

Pella and Cameron were now both at their table talking when everything went red and an alarm sounded. Everyone knew what it meant. "Battle Stations." They quickly reported to the arms room and were both issued type II hand phasers and made their way to their posts. On the way Cameron stopped and entered their quarters and grabbed her holster, pistol, two full magazines, and both of her d'ktogs. She then joined Pella at their post. Not long afterwards the station rocked. The Klingons had attacked. Pella and Cameron continued to wait for boarding parties. Before long Cameron saw a young, dark skinned, human male sprinting towards them and scanned him.

_Subject Identified: 98.2% match_

_Jake Sisko_

_Status: Son of station commander_

_Sisko, Benjamin Captain, Starfleet_

_Recommended Action: Protect_

Cameron's arm shot out and grabbed Jake by the collar. She then pulled him around the corner that provided cover for them. Soon she heard the heavy steps of Klingons. She found a loose grate and pulled it open stuffing him inside. She then thrust her phaser into his hands.

"Do you know how to operate this?" she asked.

"Y-yeah" was his response.

"Good. It is set to kill. Don't use it unless you have too." She said. And then "Stay here, I'll be back" she said before closing the grate. Looking to Pella she said. "Stay with him." Pella nodded as Cameron moved to the other corner drawing her pistol, chambering the first round, and pulled up her files on Klingon anatomy. She then looked around the corner to see 20 Klingons approaching her. Jake could only watch through the holes of the grate.

Cameron "pied" the corner with her Colt aimed and _BANG!_ A thermite coated .45 caliber round pierced the lead Klingon through the heart. _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _Six more rounds barked off in quick succession, each flying with inhuman accuracy to their own Klingon heart. Six Klingons then fell dead. Cameron changed out magazines and advanced the slide. She took up aim at the now enraged, charging Klingon horde.

Seven more shots barked and seven more Klingons fell dead. Cameron, with her pistol now empty holstered it and ducked back around the corner. She drew both d'ktogs in an icepick grip, activated their bladed hilts, and waited. Pella fired her phaser once, hitting a Klingon in the chest, killing him. That left only five left. The exact moment they were close enough Cameron brought her left hand around embedding the Klingon blade to the hilt on the first Klingon. She turned and arched her right blade across the second's throat slicing it open terminating him. A bat'leth arched up from the third impacting the left side of Cameron's head. The force of the strike sending her back into the wall. Assuming victory the Klingon began to smile at her form expecting songs to be sung of his deed.

It was not to be as Cameron looked up and placed a look of shock on everyone, even Pella who knew what she was. The flesh on the left side of her head and face had been torn off revealing her metal skull and one glowing blue orb where a brown eye used to be. Using the shock and without any emotion showing Cameron kicked the third Klingon in the knee bending it backwards and his upper body forwards. She then buried the d'ktog in her right hand into the top of his skull to the hilt. Pella finally recovered and shot her phaser once more leaving only one left. Cameron let go of the embedded blade and grabbed the last Klingon by the throat. She squeezed and lifted him up with little effort. The Klingon tried in vain to escape her grasp as Cameron's face that remained formed a sneer.

"You are Terminated," she said in monotone. With a quick motion of her wrist she snapped his neck and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. She scanned all 20 bodies and confirmed they were all terminated. The glow in her exposed optic softened as she confirmed that Pella was unharmed then moved over to the grating.

Jake had witnessed everything and found it difficult to believe his eyes. Kira and O'Brien had warned him that she was out of his league but wasn't expecting this. He looked at Cameron dumbfounded as she removed the grating and asked if he was unharmed.

"I-I'm fine, I think. Wow." he said looking at the 20 Klingon warriors now dead in the corridor.

Taking back her phaser Cameron instructed, "It is safe for now report to the civilian shelter."

"Yeah, OK" was all he said sprinting off.

Cameron looked towards Pella again and then looked away. She did not know why but she did not want to be seen for what she was, especially by her friends. Why was she so afraid? She knew why. Knowing and seeing are different to creatures with emotion. She was afraid that Pella would reject her, would not want to be her friend anymore. And how would her mother and Lwaxana react? She had an illogical feeling of loss and regret as her one remaining eye started to mist over. Her self loathing was interrupted by Pella's hand on her face. The left side, touching the metal underneath. Turning Cameron's head to face hers.

As if realizing the inner turmoil in Cameron's chip, Pella whispered, "It's alright, Cam." Cameron softly smiled as best as she could. And it was alright.

Cameron later strode to the infirmary in her blood soaked uniform. The Klingons had withdrawn. She had heard that Nerys had been injured in the attack and wanted to check on her. She also wanted to see if Dr. Bashir could aid in her organic regeneration. As she strode on the Promenade every odd and questioning gaze was being met with a hostile glare from Pella. She entered the infirmary and noticed the doctor tending the wound on her side while Captain and Jake Sisko stood next to her biobed. All three looked at her with shocked expressions. Nerys recovered quickly and waved Cameron towards her. Captain Sisko was apprehensive while Jake took on a neutral expression.

"Are you alright?" asked Kira

"All systems fully functional" Cameron said in deadpan and lowering her head.

"That's not what I asked, is it Cameron?" Kira asked with a sharper voice.

"I am alright." Cameron said with a soft smile and Kira softened again

"Julian, do you think you can do something for her?" she asked.

"I believe the tissue regeneration will be no problem, however I think I will have to clone her a new eye." he responded. Cameron was surprised by his professionalism.

"How long will that take?" asked Captain Sisko.

"Two days, maybe three." said the doctor

"I am due to report to the _Cortez_ tomorrow at 0800. It arrived here early as part of the task force with the _Venture_." Cameron interjected.

"Then I believe I will have a talk with Captain Sullivan to arrange some medical leave." the Captain responded.

"Thank you, sir"

"No thanks are necessary. You performed well during this crisis. You are to be commended" Captain Sisko started. He then extended his hand which Cameron took. "And thank you, for what you did for my son." He finished honestly.

Cameron smiled and Nerys jumped up from her biobed. "Doctor if you could see to Lt. Connor quickly. I still owe her lunch" Kira said wincing from her freshly healed wound.

Captain and Jake Sisko left the infirmary as Cameron sat down and the doctor examined her to make an entry in his log.

_Whew, I hope that was enjoyable. In case you are wondering I referenced the DS9 episode "Way of the Warrior." More will be coming soon so don't touch that dial. Again please feed my review addiction_


	4. Careful What You Wish For Pt I

Author's Note: _Again thanks to everyone that has enjoys what I write. You all really keep me going._

_The ideas and entertaining stories are mine, Rest is hoarded by Paramount and Fox/WB_

Chapter 4. Careful What You Wish For Pt. I

At 0600 hours Cameron activated the door chime to Captain Sullivan's quarters. Captain Charles Sullivan seemed to honor ancient traditions including dining with his officers. Every morning he would invite one of his officers to eat breakfast with him. He said it helped to keep the pulse of his crew and even allowed constructive criticism. Cameron stood outside in her uniform until she heard the captain's southern drawl. "C'min."

Cameron entered his quarters and stated "Good morning, captain."

"G'mornin, Lt. Connor, how are you?" the captain asked.

"I am fine, thank you, sir" she stated then sat down at the captain's gesture towards the table.

The captain had replicated biscuits and gravy. Cameron had never eaten this meal before and somewhat eagerly dug in. They began to converse over different subjects. Mostly the captain asked about the Resistance and life before J-Day. Cameron herself allowed herself ask him of his experiences in Starfleet. Halfway through their meal they were interrupted by a flash of white light. The light quickly dissipated to reveal a man wearing a Starfleet uniform and the rank of captain. Captain Sullivan wasted no time identifying the intruder.

"Q!" was all he said. Cameron stood and stared. She had been briefed on Q and was not sure if she would survive antagonizing him. Q just looked around the room and then at the captain and spoke.

"Who are you?" Q asked

"I am Cap'n Charles Sullivan of the-" he started

"of the Federation starship _Cortez_" Q finished, rolling his eyes. "I'm not here because of you. I'm looking for something." His eyes settled on Cameron. "Well hello, it seems I was looking for you."

"For me? Why?" was her deadpan response.

"I felt a temporal anomaly while traveling through the universe, and wanted to find it." he responded. "I never thought I would be surprised, especially by a biped. How remarkable." He smiled and then continued. "In my eons I have not been as surprised, and that is quite a statement for someone as omnipotent as me."

"What do you want Q?" growled the captain.

"I am so pleased I will be her genie." he then looked to Cameron. "You may have one wish, your hearts desire, what is it?"

"If you are so omnipotent, then you would know." Cameron stated a little aggravated.

Q just smiled wider. "I believe I do my dear." With a snap of his fingers and a blinding white light he was gone. Two more white flashes appeared and disappeared instantly revealing two humans. One was a dark haired woman in her 30's who was very fit wearing black jeans, boots, and a white tank top. The other was a taller dressed in worn jeans and a t-shirt. They both had green eyes. Cameron recognized them immediately.

"John? Sarah?" she asked in almost a whisper.

The two had been taking in their surroundings and their heads turned to her at her voice. John had a look of disbelief and Sarah glared at her suspiciously. It was Sarah that spoke first.

"What is this Tin-Miss?" Sarah growled reaching for a pistol that was not there and Cameron had a hurt expression on her face.

"Cam?" John finally asked, finding his bearings then looked towards Sarah. "Mom?" He did not give her time to react and grabbed Sarah in a hug, squeezing her tightly. Sarah could only respond by embracing her son. John finally let go and approached Cameron.

"Cam, I can't believe this. I didn't think I would see you again." he said and took Cameron in a tearful hug.

Overwhelmed by emotion Cameron could only hug him back.

The Captain was beside himself. Within a few moments a stranger appeared from one of Q's tricks and insulted one of his most trusted officers. And now there seemed to be a tearful reunion occurring between said officer and a legend recently added to the history books. He looked at the woman who was obviously "Sarah Connor" and noticed the gambit of emotions running through her.

"This will take some time to explain ma'am." he said to her.

John and Sarah Connor sat on separate biobeds while the ship's doctor examined them. Their identities confirmed by both DNA records from John's earlier remains and a maternity test, Cameron began to explain that they had been pulled nearly 350 years into the future, humanity was united with other races, and the fact that they were on a ship that could travel many times the speed of light. Sarah sat wide eyed not understanding and John's eyes were wide with wonder.

"What is the last thing you two remember?" asked Cameron.

"I was in a hospital, dying of cancer." stated Sarah.

"I was kissing the bride in 2027." was John's response earning a shy smile from Cameron and a look from his mother. Sarah had noticed the ring on Cameron's finger.

Cameron recovered and looked to Captain Sullivan. "They have full memory up to their death but their bodies are altered to states of previous memories that I have, sir"

"Death? You were supposed to protect him!!" roared Sarah leaning towards Cameron. Security officers placed their hands on their phasers and took one step forward.

"Skynet was defeated, Mom. And she is **not** a perfect **machine**. She is different. She could not have protected me from what happened." he said in a tone he had not acquired until he had become General Connor. At her son's tone Sarah deflated.

"That leaves us with what do we do now?" Asked the captain.

"If we or Q sends them back they will undoubtedly die." Cameron answered. "If they are willing, I believe they could be great assets to Starfleet. No one understood Skynet better than Sarah and John. John has always been an excellent learner and I doubt anyone could question his leadership abilities."

"Do you realize what you are asking of me Lieutenant?" asked the captain.

Cameron did and turned her gaze to John. "John, would you like to wear the uniform I am wearing? Would you like to earn it?" she asked with a pleading look.

John thought about it for a few seconds. Skynet was still out there. He saw the pride Cameron had in what she wore. The thought of serving on a spaceship appealed to him. "Yes, I would," was all he said. Cameron then looked to Sarah.

"I don't know. I don't know what help I can really be." she said sadly. "I will have to think about it."

"Captain," Cameron stated in a professional tone. "If you were to sponsor either one I will vouch for them."

Captain Sullivan looked at Cameron while contemplating his answer. John placed a hand on her shoulder providing a little support. Sarah just looked at Cameron in surprise. With how cruel Sarah had been to Cameron, she still vouched for her. She really was different. Sarah couldn't deny it any longer. Captain Sullivan organized his thoughts and finally he spoke.

"We will be relived soon from our patrol of the Klingon Border. I want you to take some leave Lt. Connor with your family." Cameron and John grinned at the word family, Sarah was apprehensive. "I need some time to consider this. If I do approve then you shall be responsible for both of their conduct and training. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Cameron stated.

The captain's expression softened as he called a security officer over. "Could you please escort Miss Connor to VIP quarters?" The security officer nodded and the Captain then spoke to Sarah. "Ma'am, please follow the security officer. I believe you can use some rest. You and John are safe here. You have my _word_."

At the Captain's last statement Sarah bowed her head and followed the officer to her oversized quarters and laid down in her oversized bed. To her this would be the first night in years she would have a restless sleep.

Captain Sullivan looked to Cameron looking longingly at John. "Lieutenant, why don't you take a few days off to get reacquainted with your husband?"

"Thank you, sir. Please follow me John." Cameron said. Both she and John left sick bay and walked the corridors towards her quarters talking the whole way. Cameron told him of the _Enterprise_, the Academy, and the Furies. John listened intently as he followed. Cameron stopped at the sight of her friend Pella waiting outside her quarters. Pella, upon noticing them walked very fast to them and introduced herself to John.

"Um, hi." John said to the blue skinned andorian woman.

"This is my husband, John Connor" Cameron stated as politely as she could.

Pella's eyebrows shot up as did her antennae, "Wow, it is a real pleasure to meet you," Pella said extending her hand.

John shook it. "For me as well."

"Pella?" Cameron said to get her attention. When she had it Cameron let her eyes glow. Pella got the message and stepped aside. "Oh, I'm sorry. Call me when you are available Cam."

Cameron nodded and took John into her quarters. John could not believe his eyes. The quarters was nice. The sight of the stars outside were equally entrancing. John's reverie was interrupted by something soft hitting him in the shoulder. He looked down and saw that it was Cameron's uniform. He looked up and saw her naked lying on her side facing him on the bed.

"John, please come to bed." She said.

Unwisely John asked, "Cam, are you sure we should right now?"

Cameron's features shifted seriously, "John, I realize that it has only been a day from your perspective but for me it has been _years_. It is ,_technically,_ our honeymoon as well." Her features then shifted to a lecherous smile. "John Connor, come to bed and to your wife,_ husband_."

John Connor, leader of the human Resistance, did the only thing he could do. He complied.

**To be continued....**

_Ok, Its a little fluffy I know. I thought it would be good to change the pace a little. I will be taking this somewhere, so please be patient. For those who will ask. It really has been years, even since P'dor. And that was done only to help a friend out. The orb experience doesn't really count because it was all in her mind/chip as all orb experiences are. There is also a reason for bringing Sarah in and its not just for the inevitable confrontation with Lwaxana. Please let me know what you think._


	5. Careful What You Wish For Pt II

Author's Note: _Thank you all for reading this far. To answer a few questions without giving too much away. I do see John going to Starfleet Academy however I doubt Sarah has or would be willing to learn all the technical knowledge to do so. There are other avenues that she can explore so I will be keeping her close to Cameron and John. There will be a meeting of the irresistible force and the immovable object (aka Sarah and Lwaxana) and I hope you all will enjoy. Those who are fans of Q know that there is definatly another motive and some fans like me will believe that his motive is to the benefit of humanity. And now, the continuation._

_The story and WTF moments are all mine, characters and time line are the property of Paramount, Fox, and WB._

Chapter 5. Careful What You Wish For Pt II

Cameron piloted the warp shuttle through the atmosphere of Betazed. She had been given leave and thought it to be a good idea to introduce her old family with her new. Two days with John and Sarah in a cramped shuttle and only space outside had made her reassess that idea. Though they both were in wonder of actually being in this new world Sarah was suspicious as always. Cameron found it hard to ignore that Sarah was trying to regain motherly control over John. John, with his mind being one that defeated Skynet but trapped in a 21 year old body allowed his angst to filter through. This had caused a 68% increase in affectionate action from John to Cameron. Cameron did enjoy the attention but worried over what Sarah's reaction would be.

Cameron found an odd resistance in her motor functions. She had performed several self-diagnostics and found no mechanical or programing errors. She had asked John why and he had indicated she was nervous. For the first time she was bringing a boy home to meet her family. What made it more stressful was that they were already married.

"Surprise, surprise." John mocked with a smile.

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron responded with the "you still are not getting any for a while" look.

John chuckled quietly at her display. He new she was not serious. If she were human then he would be worried but he knew her. She did not have the self control of a human. She was only acting this way because he had learned the LCARS computer interface faster than she had and was trying to give him something of a normal life. _A normal life. Yeah, right_ he thought. He gazed at his wife as she expertly piloted the shuttle to landing outside a very large house. Nervousness finally settling in. _What if her new "mom" doesn't like me? What will my mom do either way?_

Cameron powered down the shuttles systems and all three began to exit the shuttle. Approaching the house Sarah began to speak. "We should not be here long, John" she started. "It's not safe."

Cameron turned towards Sarah. "This is one of the safest places in the galaxy for us right now."

"Now look here Tin-Mi--" Sarah started.

Cameron interrupted "No, you listen! I have a name! I now have a family. I am not that subservient terminator you think you knew from 1999. I have grown and evolved since then and it has been John who has taught me." Cameron then allowed her new found anger to subside. "This planet is in the heart of the Federation. Skynet does not know of John's existence in this time. The two major threats are the Dominion and the Borg. If either attack they will be met by _fleets_ of starships before a single citizen is harmed. To the people of the Federation, you and John are considered heroes. We are just as safe as anyone now."

With that she turned on her heel and walked towards the door again. Sarah and John were shocked. Cameron had never openly defied Sarah before. Sarah did not know what to say or do. John looked at his mother in disbelief and at Cameron with silent pride. Smiling he wondered if his mother would finally begin to understand. The wizard could not give Cameron a heart, because she already had one. The two of them began jogging to catch up with her.

The three of them reaching the door, Cameron activated the door chime. Both Cameron and John took deep breaths as the door began to open. They were met by the radiant smile of Deanna Troi. Deanna quickly hugged her daughter and they both released their breaths in sighs of relief as Deanna affectionately hugged John. Sensing Sarah's apprehension Deanna extended a handshake and invited them all inside.

"Who was at the door, little one?" came a feminine voice from upstairs. Cameron immediately identified the voice as her grandmother's.

"It's Cameron, and she has come with John and Sarah, Mother" was Deanna's reply.

Lwaxana descended the stairs rapidly. Cameron took in her appearance and wondered how a woman could be so elegant and so fast at the same time. Lwaxana quickly closed her distance to Cameron and embraced her in a tight hug. "I am so glad you are home my dear, and I am so sorry for what those awful Klingons have done." She then looked to John almost leeringly. "And you have brought a boy home, a very attractive one at that." She said with a smile.

"Grandma, I'd like you to meet John, my husband, and Sarah, his mother" Cameron introduced.

Lwaxana's smile grew even more radiant as she embraced John. He was feeling the love, affection, and acceptance from Lwaxana Troi in full force. He managed to weakly say, "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Oh the pleasure is mine young man. Please call me Lwaxana or grandma," she responded refusing to release her hug. John looked at Cameron with pleading eyes. Cameron decided to let John squirm for a moment before she said anything.

"Grandma, he is not like me. He does need to breathe," she said with a small smile. Sarah was beside herself. These people _knew_ that she, _it_, was a machine and had accepted _it_ as family. Lwaxana let go of John and looked directly at Sarah. Cameron's eyes widened in horror as she realized her mistake and for the first time saw Lwaxana's face set in stone.

Deanna had seen her mother angry once before and did not like the memory of it. She did not know Sarah and wondered just how ugly this could turn. John knew how his mother was but realized the the previously warm and loving Lwaxana now looked scary and looked to Cameron for advice. Cameron was the only one who realized how bad this would become. She knew how Sarah Connor would react to any threats towards her son. Lwaxana was not a violent woman but was extremely passionate for things and people she cared about. Both had the power to make words sting and hurt more than any weapon. Cameron took both John and Deanna by the hand and began to lead them outside to the gardens. "We need to go." was all she said as Sarah and Lwaxana stared each other down.

"Are you sure, Cam?" asked John.

"Do you remember what you told me about an irresistible force and an immovable object meeting?" Cameron asked. John nodded. "It is happening, right now." She stated gazing at the two women. Deanna and John both followed Cameron outside. As soon as the doors closed shouting could be heard from within.

"_You come into **my** home and insult **my family**?!?"_

"_I never said any-"_

"_You were thinking it!!"_

Cameron, Deanna, and John walked through the gardens of the Betazoid home. Deanna honestly and politely asked John about his and Cameron's relationship as well as his experiences as leader of the human Resistance. John was elated. He had heard my horror stories about mother-in-laws and for a long time took comfort that Cameron did not have a mother. But now she did and she liked him. Relief was apparent and he found himself very comfortable talking with Deanna about everything he would talk with Cameron about.

Cameron smiled to herself and followed quietly until John asked her a question. "So Cam, what was that about?" he asked with his thumb pointing at the house. She stopped and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, John." She managed to look up at him. "Full Betazoids have telepathic and empathic abilities. I..." she looked back at the ground, "forgot to say anything. I hope I didn't make you angry."

John simply approached Cameron, pulled her into a soft hug and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm not angry, Cam. You are becoming more and more human," he said releasing her. "Besides I think this would have happened even if you did tell us." he said making her smile softly.

Deanna placed her hand on Cameron's shoulder, "I believe Sarah actually may need this. Need I remind you how easy it is for us to forget your origins?" She then looked to John smiling, "Have you given any thought to what you will do now?"

"I have and I'm still not sure," he started, "Cam has been talking to me about Starfleet Academy, and I'll admit, I am tempted but I'm not sure how well I can adjust to this level of science or technology. I also don't think Mom will adjust well."

Deanna was a little surprised with his level head. "John, your life is your own now. Cam has told me of you and how well you are able to learn. As for your mother...." she looked to the approaching forms of Lwaxana and a thoroughly chastised Sarah Connor, "I believe she can make herself useful."

Sarah approached John and embraced him in a hug whispering "I'm sorry" in his ear. She looked at Cameron with sorrowful eyes but said nothing. For some reason this made Cameron feel slightly better about her relationship with Sarah.

Lwaxana's smile grew radiant again as she addressed John and Cameron. "Now tell me everything children. How did you meet? How did you know you were in love? Oh, and you must tell me of the wedding."

The last question had shocked both of them. Sarah raised her eyebrows. Deanna's face grew mournful because she new the answer already. Before she could speak Cameron answered.

"We were in a bunker. John was dying when he proposed. The chaplain and old friend, James Ellison performed the ceremony. John breathed his last breath kissing me." she said with her eyes misting.

John closed his eyes remembering what he considered the best moment of his life. Sarah remembered some of Lwaxana's words and looked at her son with a mixture of sadness and pride. He was just like Kyle. Most women would kill for such love and devotion. Lwaxana herself allowed a tear to fall and looked towards John.

"That is sad, but very romantic. I am proud," she began, "but it simply will not do." She looked to Deanna. "We have much to do. My granddaughter will not think on her wedding day with sadness. We need to prepare a traditional Betazoid wedding."

Deanna tried to object as Cameron's eyes widened, "Mother, I don't-" but was cut off.

"I insist, little one." Deanna closed her mouth. It was pointless to argue with her mother at this point. "We do not have much time and there is so much to do." Lwaxana said practically dragging Deanna off towards the house leaving a shocked Cameron, a questioning John, and a smirking Sarah.

"At least I get to see you in a tux." Sarah said her eyes beaming.

"Mommmm" was all John could say still unable to stop blushing.

Cameron looked at them wide eyed and began to correct them, "Actually Sarah, John won't be wearing a tuxedo," at their unasked question she continued, "he won't be wearing anything."

"You mean to say my son has to be naked to marry you?" Sarah asked disbelieving.

"Yes, and so do I, and so do you," Cameron began to explain. "In traditional and modern weddings on this planet, _everyone_ who attends will be naked, including the priest."

John was blushing and Sarah was in shock. Just when life has seemed to come to somewhat normal for this family, fate it seemed, decided to throw one more monkey wrench into it.

"Thank you for explaining" Sarah finally managed to say.

_Well there we have it and I hope you enjoyed. Just a bit of a preview, John will be going to the Academy and afterward because of his leadership ability will be on the fast-track on promotions. I have an idea of what Sarah shall be doing but I would like your honest input. Watching episodes of DS9 and Voyager I am disappointed at how the Starfleet "Marines" handle themselves. I do not doubt their valor or determination, just their tactics. I am thinking on reinstating the M.A.C.O.s and having Sarah kick ass there. But I would like your honest input. Either way please review._

_Also I realize that this will become very heavy with Jameron. If that is not your cup of tea then I hope I can still provide with a good storyline. Either way I do recommend "The Difference Between Man and Machine" by Grace1776 Jr. It is not Jameron but as a Jameron fan it is still a very good and entertaining tale. It is in the ST: Voyager crossover section, Rated M._


	6. Careful What You Wish For Pt III

Authors Note: _Well its a big day. My sincere thanks to everyone and I hope I can live up to the praise. I hope I do this right. I am not certain what a Betazoid wedding ceremony contains so I have to improve. Enjoy the show._

_Disclaimer: do I have to say this is not mine every time?_

Chapter 6. Careful What You Wish For Pt. III

After much negotiation it had been agreed for the wedding to be partially a human ceremony, mostly because of certain human traditions that Cameron and John wished to take place. The Bridal March would be played, the bouquet would be tossed as well as the garter. John, Cameron, and Sarah had tried to champion the cause of tuxedos and and wedding dresses. Lwaxana would not budge.

One issue was that John did not know anyone in this time. He had no groomsmen or best man. He new his mother would give him away but he knew no one else. Cameron had a similar problem. She had no father to give her away. She had asked the former Furies to act as bride's maids and they had reluctantly accepted. They would be arriving soon from their prospective ships.

Deanna was able to provide part of a solution. She had persuaded Cmdr. Riker to give Cameron away. John was still without a best man until Lisa Yeager had surprisingly offered her services in that regard. She stated that she was doing it for Cameron and her own respect for John. Wanting to make Cam happy, John finally conceded. Thus began the strangest wedding that John or Sarah had ever heard of.

John stood in the courtyard and was grateful that the air was not cold. Lisa Yeager stood next to him trying to reassure him as best as she could. The guest were arriving. Many took note of the many scars on Sarah's body including Lwaxana. Guest were taking their seats and one elderly woman looked at Will Riker then asked to no one, "Why are human males so hairy?"

Betazoids had no body hair so the differences between them and humans were striking, even on the 21 year old body of John. Riker responded to the elderly woman with a smirk, "For traction."

This caused the woman to bring her fingertips up to cover her smile and blush. The blush seemed to spread to everyone in attendance who caught the innuendo to include John, Sarah, Deanna, Yeager, Pella, P'dor, and even Lwaxana.

With the mood lightened, the priest began the ceremony. John was racked with nervousness. He was naked, in front of people he had never met and his mother, and he was about to marry the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. _I hope she realizes how much I love her, _was his last thought before the Bridal March started playing. He turned his gaze towards Cameron and all doubt and nervousness was gone. He had eyes only for her as she gracefully walked to the altar fully nude. The only things she wore were the old wedding ring he had given her, a pendant necklace that Deanna had just given her, a hairpin that Lwaxana loaned to her, and a powder blue garter on her right thigh. She carried the small bouquet in front of her and gave a warm smile that made everything in the universe right.

The sermon was given, vows were exchanged. Sarah did not object when the time came and the bride and groom breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the priest called for him to kiss the bride and he did not hesitate. Taking her lips with his, he tried to tell her that he loved her with just a kiss. A light blue aura could be seen under her eyelids and told her that she knew.

Cameron took her position to toss her bouquet. She looked behind her briefly to locate and identify her target. Turning her back to her Cameron calculated everything she could. She took in the weight and aerodynamics of the bouquet, wind speed and direction, distance to target, air temperature and barometric pressure. Then she tossed it backwards and it streaked strait towards its intended target. The bouquet impacted Deanna Troi in the chest lightly causing her arms to close around it. Deanna could only blush and smile.

"You planned that," John remarked to Cameron with a smile. Cameron responded with only a smile and a wink.

John then took up his position to toss the garter. Cameron looked behind him and started whispering to him. "John, turn your arm right two degrees." John complied and Cameron gave him further instruction. "Toss it with about 75% of your strength and a high arc." John did so and the garter sailed at an arc and landed around the champagne glass Cmdr. Riker was holding. John only looked to Cameron's smile to get the message. Her plan had succeeded. Lwaxana smiled.

20 minutes later Cameron proclaimed to everyone, "I would like to thank all of you for coming and assisting with our wedding." This was met with cheers and raised wine glasses. "But please Lisa, could you perform your toast so my husband and I can begin our honeymoon?"

Laughter erupted as Lisa Yeager took up the stage. "John, I do not know you, but I wish I did. From what I've heard from Cam and just talking to you today I know you are a good man and I wish you happiness. Just remember, if you hurt her then even she won't be able to save you from me."

More laughter echoed. "Cam, you have been a guiding light to me. You have helped us and stood by us when no one else would. I do thank you for that and for giving me the opportunity to be the prettiest best man in the history of the wedding ritual," as more laughter came she finished, "but if you think I am taking your maid of honor home with me then your chip must be loose." Through wild laughter Lisa concluded, "To the bride and groom." It was echoed and Cameron began dragging John to the painted shuttle before he could finish sipping his champagne.

_Ok, sorry it is so short but I'm not very knowlegable on weddings, human or Betazoid. Hope everyone enjoyed reading. Let me know if I screwed something up._


	7. A Line in the Sand

Author's Notes: _Howdy ho everyone. I'm glad so many of you have been enjoying the ramblings of my imagination so far. It took me a while to organize this and I'm pretty sure some will be upset. I'm so sorry. Anyway everyone should know about when this takes place. I'm placing it about 6 months after the wedding with all the background information I need to install. Please keep your arms, legs and head inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride._

_The only reward I get from this is felt from my fellow readers._

Chapter 7. A Line in the Sand

As Cameron woke from her standby mode she organized her files to remember events since her wedding. John had finally made the decision to apply to Starfleet Academy with Captain Sullivan's sponsorship. He had served as Midshipman and Cameron had, with Pella's help, put him through a rigorous educational regime. John Connor was a natural leader and a warrior but he had a lot to learn about serving on a starship. Cameron was not teaching him to be a cadet. She was teaching him to someday sit in the chair.

Sarah was still on board the _Cortez _with Cameron and John. With Cameron's recommendation the captain had assigned 15 marines for her to train. Currently Starfleet Marines and security personnel were excellent with keeping the peace. But war was coming. The shape shifting spy that had infiltrated the Klingon Empire had been exposed and killed. Hostilities between the Federation and the Klingons were over but there was still no alliance. The attempted coup in the Federation had been thwarted by Captain Sisko and the _Defiant_. All the Federation could do was wait vigilantly for the Dominion to invade.

Going insane with boredom Sarah accepted and was given a field commission as 2nd Lieutenant. The end result of a highly trained and fit unit of marines was expected of Cameron and the Captain designated them as M.A.C.O.s, reconstituting a long disbanded field of service. Sarah's new role seemed to fit her like a glove.

Cameron's systems booted up after 15 seconds and she knew something was not right. She had expected John to not be there since he had an early shift, but this was wrong. It was dark. There were no stars and it seemed the ship was gently rocking. She switched her vision to thermal and realized that she was locked in a small room. She tried to open a hatch in the ceiling at the top of a set of stairs and realized that she was shackled. She looked curiously at what restrained her. They appeared to be simple "irons" but she could not break them. Her clothing was different as well. They appeared more formal than a star fleet uniform.

Before she could fully assess her situation she heard a voice from above. "Bring out the prisoner."

The hatch flung open and Cameron shifted back to normal vision. A figure appeared on the other side and Cameron recognized the person as Sarah, but her cloths were different as well. Instead of the standard M.A.C.O. Uniform she now wore what appeared to be an ancient sailing marine's uniform and was carrying a musket. Confused, Cameron allowed Sarah to guide her up the stairs to where she could take in her surroundings.

She saw that she was on an ancient sailing vessel at sea. The captain, officers, and crew all wore ancient uniforms that corresponded to their actual rank on the _Cortez._ Even John was there wearing an ancient Midshipman's uniform. John then sounded "Captain's Call" on a boatswain's whistle and the crew came to attention. Captain Sullivan was the first to speak.

"Lt. Connor, since you came on board I knew this day would come. Are you prepared to face the charges?"

Cameron looked shocked. What had she done? She could not pull up anything since she joined Starfleet. Her evaluation reports were outstanding. What happened?

Sarah looked sternly at Cameron and said. "Answer him."

Cameron looked to the captain resigned and answered, "I am prepared."

The captain then nodded to his executive officer, a human woman in her 30's named Janet DeWinter. She then unrolled a scroll and began to speak in a stern voice.

"We the officers and crew of the _U.S.S Cortez_, being of sound mind and judgment, hereby make the following charges against Lt. Connor. One, that she did knowingly and willingly perform above and beyond the call of duty on countless occasions." Cameron's confusion was deepening. "Two, MOST SERIOUSLY, that she has earned the admiration and respect of the entire crew."

The Captain then said loudly, "I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, with all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities thereto. And may god have mercy on your soul," As Sarah unlocked her "irons", smiled and then raised a cheer.

Cameron looked around to see everyone cheering and smiling. She realized what had happened. A joke had been played on her. She should be angry. Especially at John. But she wasn't and could only smile herself as the captain came to her and shook her hand. "Congratulations Mrs. Connor," he said smiling. The revery was interrupted by Commander DeWinter again as she shouted, "Extend the plank!!"

The crew burst into motion as they pushed a long wooden board until it extended from the hull to out over the sea. DeWinter ordered again, "Lower the badge of office." A hat similar to the ones the officers were now wearing was lowered by rope to a position just out of her reaching height over the end of the plank. Cameron realized what she had to do as she walked slowly along the plank towards its end. Just underneath the hat Cameron paused. Conditions were calculated. Variables were adjusted. Cameron prepared her leg servos and jumped high snatching the hat and landed with a dancer's grace from where she jumped. She bowed then stood up strait placing her hat on her head as the crew cheered wildly.

"Computer," started Sarah. "Remove the plank!!"

Cameron looked at Sarah, looked down to see the plank dissolving, then looked back at Sarah shocked. Then she fell into the cold water. She was immediately grateful that the safety protocols were engaged as she actually found it possible to tread water. She decided to look up very put out as the crew began a laughing riot. John felt his mother needed to be corrected. "Mom it's 'retract plank', not 'remove'."

Sarah replied with, "Of course John," then leaned over and yelled at Cameron, "Sorry!!"

Cameron eventually climbed back onto the ship with the help of John and Pella. She looked as obstinately as she could at Sarah and began to shake her soaked clothes and hair in Sarah's direction. She then placed her soaked hat back on her soaked head and glared at her.

"As you were lieutenant," was all Cameron could muster as Sarah smiled, shouldered her musket, and began walking towards the bow of the ship.

John was performing his husbandly duty of consoling a wet Cameron as an announcement sounded through the holodeck. "_Bridge to Captain Sullivan_."

"Sullivan here," the Captain stated.

"_We have a priority one message for you from Starfleet Command"_

"Pipe it through down here. Computer, arch." he commanded as an archway appeared in the center of the ship. He then approached it and activated the communication function. John, Cameron, and Sarah noticed is face go cold as he conversed. He then deactivated the arch and activated his com-badge.

"Captain Sullivan to the bridge."

"_Bridge here."_

"Set a course for the Typhon Sector, maximum warp," the captain commanded then turned to his officers and crew. "I want all senior officers in the briefing room in 20 minutes. Computer, end program." The environment dissolved as everyone began to file out of the holodeck mirroring the captains serious tone.

_Later, in the Typhon Sector_

The _Cortez_ came out of warp and the crew beheld a large gathering of ships. Cameron counted 157 Federation ships. Admiral Hayes directed Captain Sullivan to take up a reserve position. Normally Starfleet did not assemble like this. This was not a normal situation. The Borg were coming. One ship was on a direct course for Earth. Cameron and Sarah had sat in the briefing. Cameron was stoic and Sarah was actually afraid. With a basic understanding of what the Borg were and what they intended to do, Sarah felt as if Skynet itself were coming.

Through travel and after the _Cortez_ put itself into position, Cameron and John were busy preparing the ship for battle. They made sure phasers were fully charged, torpedoes were prepared and set to maximum yield, and set random modulations to phasers and shields. Cameron scanned the area several times attempting to locate the new _Enterprise-E_, under the command of Picard. She was not there. Cameron was able to find the_ Defiant, Yeager, _and_ Thunderchild_, but no _Enterprise._ Cameron could not find the logic behind this. Captain Picard understood the Borg better than anyone in Starfleet. The Sovereign class was the most advanced ship in Starfleet. They should be here.

Sarah had a three person M.A.C.O. Team with her on the bridge. The other twelve were assigned to critical points of the ship in case of boarders. Everyone was armed and as battle ready as they could be. Cameron had made sure to replicate 2 more Colts and more thermite ammunition for Sarah and John. John was stationed with Cameron at the tactical station.

An alert on her console grabbed Cameron's attention. He eyes widened as she realized what her console was showing her.

"Captain I'm reading a Borg Cube moving towards us at bearing 005 mark 1," She announced to the Captain.

"RED ALERT, on screen." the captain commanded. Cameron brought all weapons and shields online as Pella brought up the image of the cube.

"My God," Sarah gasped out as the Borg began their standard greeting.

"_We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us.** Resistance is futile.**"_

The entire crew to include Cameron, John, and Sarah seemed to harden as Admiral Hayes gave the order. _"All units open fire."_

And they did. 157 Federation starships opened fire and engaged their most deadly enemy to date. Not one person on board any of the vessels were willing to surrender.

_Sorry it took so long. There will be a continuation so don't worry. I am also sorry that with this timeline, Cameron will not be going back to First Contact but I do have other plans in store as well as an answer to a couple questions on everyone's minds that has been following. I am not sorry for the cliffhanger it was planned. Again please review._


	8. Connections

_OK,OK, I'm back for new adventures. I am sorry it has taken me a while to update, real life and ideas popping in. Please don't flog me too hard, purdy pweese?? Enough nonsense and on with the show_

_Please don't send me any funding so I don't get sued for copyright infringement._

Chapter 8 Connection

"Shields down to 37%," Cameron stated as a Borg beam weapon impacted the _Cortez._

"Evasive maneuvers, aux power to the shields, return fire." responded Captain Sullivan.

The battle had not gone well. Of the original 157 ships that began this engagement only 24 remained. Admiral Hayes' ship had been the second one destroyed. Over the last few hours, what ships remained had pursued the Borg cube from the Typhon Sector all the way to the Sol System, Sector 001, Earth. Cameron did as she was ordered and fired the ships phasers and two photon torpedoes into the hull of the cube. She began to grow frustrated that they only caused minor scratches in comparison to the massive ship. The fleet just wasn't causing enough damage.

"Minimal damage Captain," Cameron stated in monotone.

"Helm, keep us in a position to protect the _Defiant_. She's causin' the most damage, lets make sure she can keep hittin."

"Aye, Sir"

The _Cortez_ continued to escort the _Defiant, _acting as a shield. They were trying to let the _Defiant_ fire unabated. It seamed to work somewhat, until the cube launched two of its gravimetric torpedoes and they impacted squarely on the _Cortez's_ shields.

"Shields have failed, Captain," Cameron called with some urgency.

The captain tried to issue commands to move the ship out of transporter range but it was too late. Six Borg drones materialized on the bridge. Sarah's M.A.C.O.s opened fire with their phaser rifles, dropping three of the drones instantly. Cameron fired with her hand phaser killing one as did Commander DeWinter and John. The ship rocked as another torpedo impacted on the hull, sending both the Captain and DeWinter flying as explosions erupted all over the bridge. Three more drones materialized and Sarah fired again. Her shot impacted a shield surrounding one of the drones. Sarah then reported what everyone already knew, "They've adapted!!!"

Cameron began to advance on the drones as Sarah and John both pulled out their Colt 1911's. They both emptied the full magazine into different drones, killing them and giving Cameron one to contend with. The ship rocked again as it failed to avoid another torpedo impact. Cameron lost her footing and fell down as the rest of the bridge crew barely prevented themselves from impacting the bulkheads. Cameron heard Sarah's panicked cry of "John" and immediately got to her feet looking in his direction. She saw the last drone holding John's chin up, exposing his neck and preparing to inject him with nanoprobes to assimilate him. Cameron had less than two seconds to save him.

Cameron activated an old program that she never expected to have to use. Servos and pumps in her arm, wrist and elbow activated. Her hand grasped the grip on her Colt 1911. Her arm automatically brought the pistol out of its holster and into position. Her finger squeezed the trigger, releasing the hammer. The hammer fell, thrusting the firing pin forward. The firing pin struck the primer on the back of the .45 ACP shell casing. The primer created sparks igniting the gunpowder and pushing the bullet down the barrel. The rifling in the barrel caused to bullet to begin to spin and began to heat the thermite coating of the bullet. The air caused the thermite to ignite as the bullet traveled on its upward and downward arc. The superheated bullet then impacted on the drones organic right eye and penetrated to its cortical node, destroying it. It then passed through the rear of its metal skull and impacted the bulkhead behind it sending a gorey spray of coolant, electronics, blood, and brain matter to spatter on the same wall. The drone unceremoniously dropped to the floor. All this happened in less than one second.

John and Sarah both looked at Cameron with wide eyes and open jaws. John looked at Cameron, then the dead drone that just fell, then at the wall behind him, then his wife again. For the first time in a very long time John crossed himself then said to no one in particular, "God, I love my wife."

"Fight now, flirt later honey," Cameron said as she holstered her pistol. She looked towards the captain's prone form, scanning him. Her scans reported that he was dead. She then scanned Commander DeWinter and concluded that she too was deceased. She then looked around the bridged and noticed that even though she was newly promoted to Lieutenant Commander, she was the senior officer on the bridge.

"Status report" Cameron ordered.

Pella was first to respond. "We only have partial main power. Transporters and tractor beams offline. Warp drive and impulse engines at 52%"

John piped up next from the tactical station. "I've got the shields back up at 23%, phasers at half charge, structural integrity at 61%. We have hull breeches on decks 5,6, and 7. Force fields are in place and holding."

"How is the _Defiant_?" was Cameron's next question.

Pella scanned and reported, "She's adrift and loosing power Comm........Captain." Cameron was about to choose between rescue and falling back to lick their wounds when Pella interrupted her, "Captain, there is another ship coming in. _It's the Enterprise_!" She said the last portion with raised antennae and excitement in her voice.

Cameron ordered her helmsman to bring the ship out of transporter range of the Cube as the _Enterprise_ began rescuing the crew of the _Defiant_. Pella then announced, "We are being hailed, audio only."

"On speakers," was Cameron's reply.

Pella complied and everyone on the bridge heard the message. "_This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise. I'm taking command of the fleet. Target all of your weapons on the following coordinates. Fire at my command."_

Cameron looked to John behind the tactical console and noted he was already imputing the targeting data. When finished he looked up at her and stated, "Coordinates imputed and weapons ready, though from what you've taught me it doesn't appear to be anything vital."

"We will just have to trust Captain Picard ," she stated then looked over towards Pella. "Send to the _Enterprise,_ 'we acknowledge and are standing by.'"

Pella complied and left the channel open. All that could be done now was wait. They waited for five seconds that seemed like an eternity for John, Sarah, and Pella for Picard to say one word. "_Fire_." The remaining starfleet vessels opened fire with everything they had left. Phasers, photon, and quantum torpedoes struck exactly where instructed digging a deep hole in the outer hull of the cube. Finally with one last volley of quantum torpedoes from the _Enterprise_, they had dug deep enough to cause a chain reaction within the Borg ship. Explosions of green flame erupted all over its surface culminating in a grand explosion that claimed the entire cube. But not before a small spherical ship was launched from it.

"Helm, pursuit course," Cameron began. "We can not allow that ship to reach Earth."

Both the _Enterprise _and the _Cortez_ chased after the sphere. The _Cortez_, being heavily damaged could not keep pace with the fresh sphere or _Enterprise_ and began to fall back. The bridge crew witnessed the forming of a temporal vortex from the sphere as well as the sphere enter it. They watched helplessly from a distance as the _Enterprise_ charged after it and the vortex collapsed. Cameron and her crew could only wonder what happened. Nothing had changed. Did that mean the _Enterprise_ was successful in stopping them in whatever they had attempted? A sound from Pella's console brought them out of their thoughts.

"Captain, another temporal vortex is opening."

"Ready all shields and weapons. Pella alert the fleet."

John and Pella did as ordered and waited for Cameron's next order. The biological occupants on the bridge were somewhat surprised when the _Enterprise _emerged and the vortex closed immediately behind it. Several ships had been able to join the _Cortez_ and upon seeing the _Enterprise_ began to relax their posture. But Cameron's experience against Skynet had taught her of the Trojan Horse, as John had called it and she did not follow suit as she ordered John to remain at Red Alert. Pella seemed to confirm Cameron's logic.

"Captain, I am reading heavy internal damage as well as a large amount of Borg technology on board the _Enterprise_." Cameron was about to order John to lock weapons on the _Enterprise_ when Pella then announced, "We are being hailed."

"On screen." Cameron ordered. Everyone seemed to let out a collective breath when an unassimilated Captain Picard filled the view screen.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise._ I do apologize if we caused undo alarm."

Cameron allowed a small smile as she replied, "This is Lt. Commander Cameron Connor , acting captain of the _U.S.S. Cortez_ and I apologize for the rude welcome Captain. With the current situation one cannot be to careful."

"Understood. For now let us link up with the rest of the fleet. We have a lot of work still ahead of us, Captain."

With Cameron's nod the hail was terminated and Cameron turned to the bridge crew. "John, stand down Red Alert. Pella, I need a damage and casualty report. As of 1726 hours, I assume temporary command of this vessel. Have the engineering and operations departments begin repairs and set up needed triage's in non essential areas of the ship. I want to begin search and rescue operations as soon as possible. Sarah, I need your M.A.C.O.s to work with security to transport the wounded and dead to sick bay and the triage's when they are operational."

Everyone set about there tasks immediately except for Sarah. She was trying, she really was trying to truly accept Cameron as how John said he knew her. She believed she was doing well until now. She had realized that Cameron was sentient if not fully human, that she did indeed have feelings. The wedding was a little difficult but the genuine smiles, not just from her son but everyone, had helped. This was new. Sarah was used to being the one in control, to set boundaries, limits, and to hold authority over Cameron. The situation was now reversed. Sarah looked over to John who gave her a short nod. Sarah realized that Cameron had made sense. It needed to be done. For the first time Sarah followed an order that came from a machine. "Yes ma'am," she replied while slinging her phaser rifle over her shoulder and giving her M.A.C.O.s instructions to remove the bodies on the bridge.

_Three hours later....._

Cameron walked out of the turbo lift onto the bridge after visiting crew members in the last triage. Casualty reports indicated that even though she was just newly promoted, she was the senior officer on board that was in any condition to command. Sarah was standing next to John at the tactical station. He appeared to be teaching Sarah how to use the computers. It seemed Sarah finally realized that it was a necessary skill. Cameron looked to Pella who had a somber look on her face. Cameron walked over and quietly asked. "What is it Pella?"

Pella didn't bother to collect herself as she handed Cameron a padd. "The Fleet Action Report has been updated Captain."

Cameron took the padd and scanned through it to look through its updates until she found one entry that made her stop. '_U.S.S. Yeager—Lost with all hands_'. Cameron's grip on the padd tightened slightly and her left arm twitched, an action that did not go unnoticed. Cameron looked up to Pella with sad eyes and stated in monotone, "Continue with search and rescue operations. You have the bridge. I will be in the Ready Room." Pella nodded and Cameron walked to the ready room stopping for the door to open and then entering.

Sarah looked to her son and began to ask him, "John, did you notice her arm-"

John interrupted, "Yes Mom, it is not a malfunction." He sighed. "It is caused by extreme emotional stress."

"I am coming to realize that. But shouldn't you go and 'comfort' her?" she asked.

"I will, as soon as I am relieved and get permission."

"John, She is your wife!" Sarah was finding difficult to believe the man before her was actually her son.

"I know Mom, but...." he started and then added in a somber tone, "She is also the Captain."

_Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant....._

A newly awakened cybernetic female bust, originally from Species 135, lowered itself into a freshly built robotic female body. A new Queen was being activated. She began downloading and reviewing all data collected by the Collective. It took less than a second. She then began reviewing their latest attempt to assimilate Earth. It was intriguing how a species of such limited ability could repel a second attempt on their joining the collective. Their resistance and success defied logic. While reviewing the lost drones and their causes of deactivation she came across three mysterious entries. Three drones were "killed" by archaic projectiles. What astonished the Queen more was the nature of the projectiles. .45 caliber armor piercing rounds coated with thermite seemed familiar. She began to scan through the Visual records of the drone that was deactivated by a single round. She saw that this drone had a young, human male restrained and was prepared to assimilate him. Then in the drone's peripheral a flash. _Pause. Reverse. Playback. Pause. Enhance grid._ The Queen looked at the image of the young woman who appeared to be no more than twenty Earth years of age. The face was beyond familiar. The Queen would recognize it anywhere. She smiled as she telegraphically spoke to herself, to no one, and to the entire collective at once.

"My prodigal daughter has returned."


End file.
